Harry's Secret
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "What," Draco asked, holding a pair of womens' knickers in his hand, "Were these doing in my laundry?" In which Harry's too prideful and Draco thinks Harry's cheating on him.


**Raye: I'm just gonna leave this here.**

**Disclaimer: 30 stories and I still have to explain that all characters belong to Rowling and I'm only borrowing them?**

_Harry's Secret_

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry winced from his place in his study, placing his quill down on the desk. _'I suppose this letter can wait til later…' _He thought.

The scream of his name had come from one Draco Malfoy whom he had been living with for little over a year now. They had gotten together after the war when Harry had broken it off with Ginny. She had been too eager to get married and Harry just didn't know what he wanted. Harry had spoken at the Malfoy's trials and had saved both Narcissa and Draco from Azkaban…Lucius hadn't been so lucky. Draco had come over to Harry's flat to thank him for speaking in their defense at the trials and it had somehow led to them snogging in the foyer. Now they shared that same flat and were in a relationship; not saying it wasn't difficult. Draco was a prat most of the time but he cared about Harry and would do most anything for him. He had been the first person to suggest Harry be a Healer as opposed to an Auror and it fit Harry perfectly. Harry had been the first to suggest Draco that he open his own Apothecary and it had been a smashing success. They still had their share of fight –if they weren't snogging they were usually fighting- but they loved one another and that's what counted.

"I know you heard me Potter, get your arse in here!"

Harry groaned but stood and began walking to their bedroom where he knew an enraged dragon would be waiting for him. He vaguely considered just flooing to Ron and Hermione's for a bit to let Draco cool off but quickly dismissed the idea. He had done that once. Once. And been locked out of the flat for a week.

Harry poked his head into the bedroom, "Yes love?"

"What," Draco asked, holding a pair of womens' knickers in his hand, "Were these doing in my laundry?"

Harry's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. _'Shit.'_

"Harry?" Draco asked again, his slate gray eyes dark with anger and hurt.

How was Harry to explain that those knickers were his own? How was he to tell his boyfriend of over a year that sometimes he preferred wearing knickers to pants? He decided on, "I don't know."

"You don't…know?" Draco eyed Harry darkly, knuckles tight around the offending pair of lace underwear.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Potter!" Draco snapped, "I'm not an idiot, I see what's going on here."

"And what's going on here Malfoy?" Harry snapped back.

"You're seeing the Weaselette behind my back!" Draco tossed the under garments at Harry, a look of hurt on his face that he quickly masked over.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You're still in love with her."

"You're insane. This is insane. It's just a pair of knickers."

"Then tell me where they came from Harry!" Draco cried, balling up his fists tightly.

"I told you I don't know Draco!" Harry yelled back.

Suddenly a deadly silence descended on the room. Harry was too proud to admit to wearing knickers and Draco was filled with hurt and dread that his boyfriend was cheating on him.

"I have to go." Draco finally said in a whisper, walking out of the room.

Harry chased after him, "Where are you going?"

Draco shrugged and opened the door to their flat, "Anywhere away from you." He said and apperated.

xoxo

Two days later Draco still hadn't returned and Harry was more than a little worried. Usually after a fight Draco would disappear to Narcissa's for a while then come straight back to the flat so they could make up –usually in the bedroom. But this time Harry when firecalled Narcissa and she said she hadn't seen Draco in days. Harry checked with Blaise, Pansy, and the Apothecary…he had even gone so far as to check with Ron and Hermione just in case but no one knew where he was.

Finally, somewhere around two in the morning, Harry heard the door unlock and then shut and the wards hummed back to life as soon as the door was locked. Harry hadn't slept in the two days Draco was gone so he quickly tossed the covers off of him and opened the bedroom door, walking out into the hall. He intercepted Draco in the kitchen. The blonde's usually immaculate hair was disheveled and his eyes looked tired.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked softly, "I called everyone."

"Not everyone." Draco replied.

"Draco…" Harry trailed off, cupping Draco's cheek in his hand softly.

Draco pulled away as if the hand had shocked him, "I was at Ginny and Dean's. I asked her about the knickers and she said they weren't hers…so whose are they Harry?"

"You actually went over to Ginny's?"

"Don't change the subject."

Harry looked off to the side and swallowed. _'Pride be damned'_ "They're mine Draco."

Draco arched a brow, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Harry flushed in humiliation, "It's true…sometimes I like to wear them…instead of pants…Merlin Draco I'm sorry. I know it's odd and that's why I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you'd, I dunno, think I was weird."

"I already know you're weird Harry." Draco teased lightly but at the crestfallen look on Harry's face he sighed, "It's not that odd Harry, loads of men do it, but I wish you'd told me instead of letting me think that you cheated on me."

"I just didn't want you to know." Harry mumbled.

Draco sighed and took Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger, making the raven haired boy look at him, "Now listen close you dolt, I love you. I think you're irritating most of the time and you frustrate me but I love you. You never have to hide anything from me."

Harry smiled weakly, "Sorry I made you think I was cheating…and that I didn't tell you the truth in the first place."

Draco sniffed, "You're going to have to make it up to me." He said, then grinned, "Maybe you should let me spank you in those knickers."

Harry blushed, "Pink or purple?"

xoxo

**Raye: I don't know what I'm doing…review?**


End file.
